


I thank you, for having found me. (Even though I am such a small constellation.)

by atsumiyas (jiminnies)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, just 2k words of hinata giving tsumu a bunch of kisses and tsumu being WEAK for hina, they're very fluffy and uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminnies/pseuds/atsumiyas
Summary: Hinata drags Atsumu into the freezing cold to make a snowman.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	I thank you, for having found me. (Even though I am such a small constellation.)

**Author's Note:**

> title from: 六等星の夜 by aimer
> 
> prompt credit: https://atsuzaki-playground.neocities.org/
> 
> this is my first atsuhina fic (and first published fic after like 5 years LOL),, i hope you'll enjoy it! ;;

Atsumu should be annoyed. He really should be and if it was any other person doing this to him, he’d be livid. Being woken up at 8am on a _Saturday_ morning when it’s absolutely freezing outside to build a freaking _snowman_.

Atsumu is a simple 23 year old man; he goes to work and practices volleyball, helps his teammates, visits his brother and his onigiri shop, calls his mother at least once a week and his very old grandmother _twice_ a week, and he always completes his share of housework. So, on weekends, Atsumu thinks he deserves a little bit of freedom, _just in the mornings_. 

And Shouyou knows that and he respects Atsumu’s lazy weekends, even though he’s an early riser himself, Shouyo has never once woken Atsumu up early on weekends (unless it’s an emergency), but today he did.

He did it because it’s snowing.

“Atsumu! Tsumu! Baby! Wake up!” Shouyou shakes his boyfriend, his lips stretched into a wide smile and eyes twinkling with excitement.

Through his hazy state, Atsumu knows only one thing: it’s a Saturday morning and Shouyou never wakes him up on weekends—unless it’s an emergency as previously stated. So, with fear and anxiety shocking his body, he quickly sits up, wide awake and prepared for whatever concerning news his boyfriend might tell him.

“What? What’s wrong? What happened? Is it my family? Yours? Our teammates? Friends?” he shoots out the questions at rapid speed until stopping and realizing he didn’t see the familiar fluffy fat blob anywhere. “Is it Coco-chan?!”

Shouyou, his smile now amused, shakes his head, denying all of Atsumu’s concerns. “No, no! Everyone’s safe, Coco is sleeping on the couch, I saw her when I went to the bathroom.”

Atsumu sighed with relief, relaxing immensely and closing his eyes momentarily to thank the goodness he didn’t wake up to bad news. But then he realized Shouyou must’ve woken him up for something as important. Like, _it is Saturday after all_ and if Atsumu peeped the clock on their nightstand correctly, it was almost 8am too.

“What’s wrong, baby? Did something happen to you, then?”

Shouyou happily shakes his head again. “No, no! Everything’s perfect.”

Atsumu’s getting suspicious and confused by this point so he squints. “Huh, okay, so what is it then?”

Shouyou does a little squeal of excitement, grabbing Atsumu’s hands. “Well, as I said before; I went to the bathroom a few minutes ago, saw Coco-chan peacefully sleeping and when I looked out of the balcony and saw everything covered in white! Tsumu! It’s snowing!” 

Atsumu’s eyes widen before they close as he falls down the bed with a dramatic groan. “Shouyou?! Seriously?!” he whines, opening his eyes to glare and pout at his boyfriend. “It’s 8 in the morning!”

The younger’s expression falls and Atsumu wants to fucking scream. Oh no. This will definitely be a battle Atsumu won’t be winning and he can already see it. 

Shouyou’s bottom lip purses until it’s in a full pout (one that rivals his four year old cousin’s) and his eyes get teary as he lets go of Atsumu’s hands and _ah_ , Atsumu already misses the warmth of his boyfriend’s small hands.

“B-but… I didn’t see snow in two years since it doesn’t really snow in Brazil—at least in the place I lived—and I was just so excited in that moment and my first thought was to tell you so we can go out and build a snowman,” he pauses, his voice wobbly and Atsumu thinks Shouyou deserves an Oscar for this performance and yet he’s still weak for his act, even though he knows this is just his boyfriend’s way of getting something he wants. “I’m sorry, Atsumu-san, I shouldn’t have done this especially since it’s—“

Weak from Shouyou’s expression, words, and voice and with Atsumu’s health bar now critical, he interrupts his boyfriend with a sigh. 

“Okay, okay, don’t apologize Shou-kun. It’s okay.”

Shouyou gives him a hopeful look, his eyes shiny with unshed tears. “It is?”

Another hit and Atsumu’s barely hanging on now and he must do something real quick to recover himself. 

“Yes, yes. I was just—surprised. But you’re right, you didn’t see snow in like two years and…”

Shouyou’s face lights up, any sign of ‘sadness’ now completely gone. “And...?”

Atsumu sighs once again. “And… let’s go build a snowman.”

With a loud squeal, Shouyou jumps on Atsumu, making the latter grunt but still accepting the tight hug his smaller boyfriend gives him.

“Aah! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Shouyou exclaims between kisses he practically smacks on Atsumu’s cheeks. “I love you so much!”

And with that, he kisses Atsumu on the lips, though it’s mostly Shouyou pressing his lips hard against Atsumu’s since the blond has no time to react whatsoever. 

“Okay! Let’s go build a snowman, I’ll prepare your winter clothes so hurry up and get out of bed!” Shouyou says and with a last peck on the blond’s nose, the younger gets off Atsumu and off the bed, leaving his boyfriend there laying dumbfounded. 

Staring at the ceiling, Atsumu thinks over what just happened and tries to come to a conclusion whether or not he was absolutely destroyed by Shouyou’s cuteness or healed to full health instead. And after a moment of thinking, he decides that _screw it_ , it doesn’t even matter. Because, yeah, it’s 8am on a Saturday morning and he’s pretty sure it’s freezing below 0°C degrees outside but it doesn’t even matter because Shouyou’s so incredibly happy and giggly that’s he’s literally skipping as he walks around the room to prepare their clothes, humming a song to himself. 

And yeah, his boyfriend may have used dirty tactics to get what he wants but Atsumu doesn’t mind at all (not when he does something similar to get what he wants too; in Shouyou’s case, he’s extra weak for Atsumu’s deep voice) because at the end, Shouyou’s happiness comes first and Atsumu is definitely one of those people that’s happy only when their loved one is happy first. 

So, with a small sigh he gets up from the warm and comfortable bed, pecks Shouyou’s cheek (who only glees in response) and makes his way to the bathroom to do his morning ritual. On his way he spots their female white ragdoll named Coco, who—as Shouyou said—is sleeping and purring happily and Atsumu feels a tinge of jealousy of being able to sleep that peacefully so early in the morning but the sounds coming from their bedroom remind Atsumu why exactly he’s doing this and with that, all doubt is gone. 

  
  


Or so he thought. 

  
  


See, it was fine getting prepared for it, right. Washing his face and brushing his teeth, doing a quick face care routine before going back to the bedroom to dress up. Even as he was putting his third layer of clothing, thinking how now it’s too warm because their heating is on the max and he’s wearing an undershirt, turtleneck and a sweater (with a coat on top) that this might even be too much. He almost refused when Shouyou put a woven scarf and a fluffy beanie on him, paired with matching gloves, thinking, surely it’s not _that_ cold outside. Right? It did look cold when he looked outside and he was probably being dramatic when he said it’s below 0 degrees but like… it wasn’t actually freezing, _right?_

  
  


Wrong. It was worse. Way worse than Atsumu remembers it being. He’s unsure whether or not it’s because he’s becoming older or because of a different location or because it’s early in the morning but he doesn’t remember it being this cold even though it’s January.

“S-S-Shou-k-kun. It—It’s freezing!” Atsumu exclaims after having spent exactly one minute outside in their yard that was now covered in thick snow.

Shouyou turns around to look at him, his smile wide. “It’s not cold at all, come on!” he replies, dragging Atsumu by the hand on the spot what seems to be perfect to build a snowman on and to compensate for the cold, Shouyo gives him a small kiss on the lips and well, Atsumu’s too grumpy to admit that it did somehow help and that the kiss actually (somehow) warmed him up.

So, he gets on the job to build his snowman as Shouyo instructed him to, as his boyfriend builds his own. 

They spent the time building the snowmen in chatter, mostly the younger talking and Atsumu listening and occasionally responding but it does help to take his mind off the cold enough that his teeth aren’t chattering no more. 

Atsumu’s unsure how much time passes but after a while, he can safely say his snowman’s finished. Having a proper body and a proper head, the snowman stands proudly 160 centimeters high with twigs as it’s arms and a… missing face.

“Shouyou, I can’t find any rocks or whatever to build the snowman’s face,” he mutters, sneaking a glance at his boyfriend and then the snowman he made which is complete—with a face and even an old scarf and all. “Wow, Shouyou,” he whistles, impressed, “ya really made one cool snowman.”

The younger only giggles in response, turning around to kiss Atsumu and yeah, Atsumu can definitely deal with doing whatever Shouyou wants if it results in this many kisses in just under an hour. 

“Ah, here. I found your old scarf while looking through clothes and I put some rocks I bought from Brazil so we can make a face for the snowman.”

Atsumu chuckles, amused by his boyfriend’s antics. “I’m not even surprised that ya brought rocks from Brazil.”

“They’re very pretty rocks from a very pretty beach! I think my decision to bring them was valid.”

“Alright, alright, no need to get so defensive my little rock collector.”

Shouyou groans. “Tsumu! Make the snowman’s face already.”

Atsumu snorts, leaning down to kiss Shouyou’s forehead before turning back to the snowman. “Yes, sir. On it.”

And after making the snowman’s face and giving it a scarf, the snowman has officially been finished. 

“Should we name them?” Atsumu asks as they both stare at their snowmen, Atsumu’s slightly bigger and taller than Shouyou’s, but Shouyou’s looking cuter and neater.

“Huh?” his boyfriend turns to look at him. “What do you mean ‘name them’? They already have names.”

Cocking an eyebrow and giving an amused smile Atsumu hums. “Ah, I see. And what would those be?”

Shouyou sighs and rolls his eyes as the answer is the most obvious thing ever. 

He points at his snowman. “This is Shou.” He then points at Atsumu’s snowman. “And this is Tsumu! They’re boyfriends, just like us.”

And Atsumu stares at Shouyou, stares at his beautiful, adorable boyfriend. His handsome features, gazes at the slight, barely visible freckles on his cheeks, and at his plush lips that Atsumu _adores_ kissing every morning when he wakes up. Looks at Shouyou’s happy, content expression and _God_ , Atsumu never thought he’d realize how much he absolutely loves this man when building a snowman at 8am in the morning, in below 10 degrees freezing temperatures. Thanks fate for having met them all those years ago in highschool when they were both volleyball driven and then once again for reuniting them 10 months ago with Shouyou joining MSBY and Atsumu finally getting to set for him like he once announced he would. The stars above really worked hard to get them together and Atsumu might be corny or cheesy for thinking all of this, but he doesn’t care.

Because fuck, Atsumu _really_ loves Shouyo. 

And he decides to say so.

“Shouyou, I love you.”

His boyfriend looks away from the snowmen and looks up at Atsumu instead, slightly taken aback before giving him a soft smile. “I love you, too, Tsumu. Thank you for doing this with me.”

Atsumu shakes his head, taking Shouyo’s gloved hand into his as he pulls the shorter man into a soft kiss. “No, thank you instead. This was just what I needed.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


“But I’m still kind of freezing.”

  
  


“Alright, alright. Let’s go inside and I’ll make you hot chocolate.”

  
  


“Hmm… Sounds good, what else?”

  
  


“And I’ll give you cuddles.”

  
  


“And…?”

  
  


“And I’ll kiss you until your lips get all numb and you’ll be crying later how ‘Shou-kun! Ya kissed me so much my lips are numb!’ and I’ll have to listen to your whining until the rest of the day.”

  
  


“What the! I don’t whine or sound like that! Whatever, let’s go inside, ya owe me at least a thousand kisses for how you just humiliated me in front of Shou and Tsumu.”

  
  


“I’ll give you a million kisses, instead.”

  
  


“That sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> aa i hope u liked it, please leave kudos and comments if you did! i'd love to read your thoughts ♥
> 
> i had no beta but i tried rly hard to fix all mistakes that were there and re-read it several times so i rly hope its ok,,,
> 
> find me on twitter (i'm just an atsuhina bot tho so i dont have many friends there LOL): https://twitter.com/ATSUMlYAS ; direct link


End file.
